


The Games We Play

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Games, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's wrong with role playing your own job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

"Where's your injury, Captain?"

"Between my thighs, Doctor. It's swollen."

"Ah, I see."

"What can you do about it, Doctor?"

"If I… move my hand up and down the swollen area…"

"Ooh, Doctor, I think it's not working. It seems to have gotten bigger."

"Oh dear, that's not good. What should I do? Perhaps if I _swallow_ it."

"Oh! Doctor, Doctor, Doctor! Feels so good! Aaaah!"

"It seems as though the swollen area has gone down, Captain."

"Thank you, Doctor. Your remedies worked wonderfully. How can I ever repay you?"

"Hmm. Why don’t you clean up your room for a change? I gag every time I go in."

"Aw, Bones! You spoiled the mood!"


End file.
